Conventionally, in fields of digital broadcasting, network distribution, content recording, and the like, data of video, audio, and others are each packetized and then multiplexed with a format that is capable of synchronous reproduction. Thereafter, the data is transmitted or stored. Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream (MPEG-2 TS), and the like are known as multiplexed streams obtained by multiplexing data of video, audio, and others, as mentioned above.
A multiplexed stream is generally configured from a plurality of services (programs). Therefore, when a plurality of services is transmitted or stored as it is, a larger transmission band or storage capacity is respectively needed than when a single service is transmitted or stored.
Accordingly, in the related art, a bit rate of a multiplexed stream is reduced by filtering with which only packets included in intended services are selected from among a plurality of services.
Chapter 6 in Non-patent Document 1 discloses a technology related to multistream reception for receiving a plurality of multiplexed streams. To be more specific, filtering is performed by arranging PID selection units that select packets in accordance with packet IDs (PID) for identifying packets, for respective input transport streams (TSs) provided from respective demodulation units that demodulate a plurality of multiplexed streams. Thereafter, packets having intended PIDs are extracted (other packets are discarded) by the PID selection units. Then, partial TSs each configured from a single service are generated, and the plurality of partial TSs is multiplexed in a TS multiplexer.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a stream reception method that can reduce a bit rate of a multiplexed stream by performing such filtering.